gentlemen prefer blondes (and blood)
by bloodpainted
Summary: Klaus takes Caroline back to the 1920's. klaus/caroline. one-shot.
Since this has been laying around on my laptop since October, I thought it wouldn't hurt to publish it. Partially inspired by ''You would have loved the 1920s, Caroline.'' and because I could totally see Klaus doing this.

Plays somewhere in their eternal future.

* * *

 **gentlemen prefer blondes (and blood)**

''So how do you like it, love?'' Klaus asked, grinning from ear to ear. Moving their bodies rhythmically together to the sound of jazz music playing, one of his hands rested on Caroline's waist, while his other one was intertwined with hers.

Caroline's lips – painted in a shade of crimson red – pouted slightly. She didn't want to cave in this fast, partly because she _owned_ the role of the perfect party planner in their relationship and she honestly didn't want to share this title with Klaus, just yet (he did do some impressive party planning in the past, but this was something else). But also, because she simply enjoyed to tease him and the push-and-pull between them, that was a prominent part of their relationship.

Caroline turned her face to the side, not looking at Klaus, and tried to keep a stern face. Her curled hair lightly touched Klaus's neck.

''Well, it's not too bad, I have to admit.''

Klaus chuckled and twirled Caroline round in a swift-flowing motion that surprised her.

''You love it. And we both know it.'' Klaus said, eyebrows raised playfully, showing his violently attractive dimples off.

Caroline knew this face too well. This was the same face that made her agree on playing a prank on Elijah just a few weeks ago, for which Elijah both resented them to this day a little bit. Just a little bit.

It went without saying that this face, also had the effect of making her swoon.

Caroline halted their dance and looked at Klaus, show-casting her own dimples and trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. This specific laugh, since Klaus had made mental notes over the years of the different kind of laughs Caroline Forbes possessed, was the one he often referred to as the _Miss Mystic Falls_ laugh.

''Okay. _Okay._ It's more than 'not too bad'. I love it. Enough?'' Caroline said. Half smiling, half laughing, fully love drunken on Klaus Mikaelson _._

To which Klaus responded with nothing but a smirk and resumed their dance.

For the rest of the song they both danced in comfortable silence. Without Klaus trying to make her smile and laugh and swoon all at once – Caroline took the beauty of the place she was at fully in. Klaus never made it a secret to Caroline that the 1920's were one of his favorite time periods. He always liked to tell her stories about it and she always liked listening. Once or twice during his storytelling she mentioned that she would have liked to experience what that time was like. He really did make it sound amazing, and Caroline was such a sucker for the early 20th century.

So like any rational, sane hybrid would have done, Klaus took matters into his own hands and organized a trip down memory lane. Just to make Caroline happy. Not like he minded, far from it.

And now they were in Chicago, in the same club Klaus used to party all those decades ago. He compelled a bunch of people, of course, to make the club look like it used to. Along with bartenders, a band, servants and _food._ He had to admit, while it obviously would never be like back in the day – it was not too shabby. Also, modern-day had a bubbly, blonde positive that didn't exist back then.

Caroline.

When the song ended, Klaus led Caroline to one of the tables.

''Now, love, I know how much you enjoy dressing up and dancing, but I hope you will enjoy the next course of our menu just as much.''

Caroline looked at him wide-eyed, suspecting what was about to happen. She listened to his stories carefully after all. She couldn't deny that a part of her was excited.

Klaus gave one of the compelled bartenders a hand signal. The bartender disappeared for a short moment and then came back with a young man, who looked like he could be a male supermodel. His eyes were hazy, the effects of Klaus's compulsion in full force.

 _Just like Caroline liked her human blood bags._

Klaus stood up and traced a finger along the young man's neck. He looked at Caroline with darkened eyes.

''What do you say, would you like to join me for a drink?'' Klaus asked her in a husky tone that made her legs clench.

Her bloodshot eyes and the protruding veins around them were all the answer he needed.

Caroline's fangs were pressed into her main course for the day in an instant.

-;

''Any other nostalgic places you want to show me now?'' she asked, her head laying comfortably on his shoulder. She drew lazily random patterns on his bare stomach.

Klaus never mentioned in his stories visiting modern, five star hotels after devouring humans, and making love on silk sheets; but she wasn't going to resist pleasure for the sake of accuracy, either. Some stories existed to be rewritten, anyway.

''Mhmm. There's a bar in Buenos Aires that is tied to some fun memories.''

She looked up to him with gleaming eyes. ''Tell me.''

He grinned at her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he began with his narration.


End file.
